Hidden powers
by NARAROZU
Summary: he thought she was dead, but lost in a wormhole for years, unthinkable. She is so pure, too pure for a saiyan princess. What new powers could his little angel, from the dead possess? The angel from his deepest memories. More of a dragon ball Z story with guest characters from Ayashi no ceres


Chapter One .

" Rose?" The little girl's voice echoed through the graveyard. She sounded a little ways away.

"Over here baby girl" I called raising my head, snapping back from my memories. I was in front if three grave in an arch. One for my mother, which was an angel The second for my little brother Chieko, which was a sleeping boy with angel wings and the third was for my dad which was a dragon coiled around a sword. All three of them died 7 years ago, in a battle against a monster named cell. Just then the little girl appeared from behind a rock. She was 8 with azure eyes and curly dirty blonde hair.

" Hey, can you tell me about mama?" The little girl asked snuggling up to me. she wore black sweatpants with pink stripes and a matching pink top.

"She was beautiful. She had your big eyes and curly hair. Everything she did, she did with the best of her abilities. Whenever you were around her you felt safe and secure. She was an angel in disguise" My voice soften and filled with admiration. I shifted, held Jazin to my chest and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out a crumpled photo.

"This was mama". I show her the picture. It was a picture of a woman with wavy-flowing black hair and hazel-jade eyes. She wore a long pink dress with white roses and matching white boots. I tall man stood next to her. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is that daddy?" she asked pointing to the man next to her.

"yeah that was daddy. You look alot like him." I smiled down at her remembering my father trying to teach me how to block when I was 5, days after I met him.

"What happened to him." Jazin looked up at me "Why is daddy not here now? Did he die too?"

"yeah, Jaz, he did. He died the same day as mama, only a little before. I didn't see him go.

" I recalled the bloody day and how the monster just nonchalantly revealed my father lying in a pool of blood.

" You saw mama die, didn't you?" Jaz looked deep into my eyes as i tried to hide the pain. Slowly the pain in my shoulder began to burn. " you saw her die and you got hurt too." She reached up towards my right shoulder and touched the scar.

" yeah. I'm just glad you don't remember that day. It was horrible." I held back the tears as the memory came stronger. It was one of the few memories I would gladly forget. Jaz and I sat in silence bathing in the afternoon sun, sitting in front of the three graves. I lay a single rose on each of the three graves. On dad's I put a red rose,on mom's a white rose and on Chieko's a yellow rose.

" Come on baby, Sensei is gonna get worried, besides we have training." I finally said. I stood up shaking my raven hair and adjusting my black sweatshirt. I helped Jaz up and together we flew. Two figures flying into the sunset.

"Guys come see what is on the T.V." Jaz called. I looked over at Kiame and Amaya and smiled. They nodded and I flipped off the parallel bar and we headed out of the dojo and toward the living room. When we got there we saw a tournament sign plastered across our 48" screen.

" So another tournament, your point?" I on my hips,waist-length hair over my shoulder. It was the world martial arts tournament.

" Her point is you should go. " The familiar voice came from behind us.

" Hey Piccolo, long time no see, thought you were dead." I tried to keep the ice out of my voice "How can I help you?" I turned to see the Namek emerge from the and green as ever, Piccolo wore his familiar white turban and matching cape, over his dark blue gi and brown boots. He had exchanged his light blue obi to a red one however.

" I thought you might want to know a whole bunch of strong fighters are gonna be there." He nodded towards the screen and walked past me. He looked Amaya and Kiame " I will be fighting to."

"Is Dende gonna be there?"Amaya asked. She was a young namek who wore a blue robe,and was about 19. She was close to dende and

"No. He has to stay at the lookout." Piccolo put his hand o n her shoulder. "He wants you to come up soon though. He has a lot to tell you."

"It has been a while. Maybe I'll go up tomorrow and keep him company during the tournament." Amaya went and sat on the couch.

"so you won't participate?" Piccolo asked. He sounded disappointed.

"Nah. Ro, Jaz and Kiki can go. That should be fun to watch." Amaya had a huge smile. "Besides I only train to save the world, you guys are the ones who fight for fun."

"Well actually-" Piccolo started but Kiame cut him off.

"Is Tien gonna be there?" Kiame said leaning against the wall. She was a 18-year old, three-eyed person with two hazel eyes and one gold. With mid back raven hair. Green Button down blouse with a Black had black combat boots.

"No, Tien is in the mountains and doesn't want to come." Piccolo said and with that he walked out. Not even so much as a good bye.

" You guys should go. There will be a great evil there." Another voice came from the corner of the room. A small figure emerged. It was the supreme Kai. The supreme Kai had a planet in the other world, and watched the universe. I met him on one of my space trips. He was short and had light purple skin and a white mohawk. He wore the usual garb of a kai.

" Supreme Kai" I said turning to look at him .I bowed respectfully and offered him a seat.

" No thank you Rose. Or should I say Princess Narika." He looked me right in the eyes and I felt a stirring in my heart.

"Princess? Ro is a Princess?" Jaz asked she had a puzzled look on her face.

" Yes. It is a long story, but in a nutshell you are the princess of a supreme warrior race. The Saiyans. Your planet blew up over 30 years ago. You and only a handful of others survived." Supreme Kai looked at me and at the gem around my neck.

" If you have been paying attention you will have noticed the gem around your neck has shone a little bit more these past few years. The stone is the Stone of Vegeta. It harbors the spirit of every being born with Saiyan blood. The more saiyans their are the brighter it gets. Due the the explosion the light almost faded, but soon more babies were born and the light is slowly coming back." He looks at the gem.

" Knowing you, you have probably sensed a darkness growing in the back of your mind. You are right. I will be fighting along with Kibito. Piccolo and a few others will be there. there will also be 5 others who posses Saiyan blood. Tomorrow I will return your memories, if you will help me and the others." Supreme Kai looked at me and disappeared.

"Well are you going?"Amaya asked she looked at me. "Ro?"

"WOW… I would never had guessed you were a princess." Jaz looked up at me with big azure eyes.

"that would explain why you are always a royal pain in the rear." Kiame said with a smirk. I shoved her and headed outside.

"I need to go think" I said as I took to the air. I headed towards the island that I grew up training on. I went up to the highest mountain and started training.

" Good your back" Jaz looked at me 8 hours later .

"Yeah I am eating and going to bed. I have a tournament tomorrow." I looked at them and laughed.

"Night everyone" I went to my room and dreamed.

" Did anyone know Rose was a saiyan,much less the princess?" I asked punching the bag harder than I should.

It was after Rose retired and Amaya, Kiame, Daisuke and I were in the dojo doing some last minute training. Daisuke and Kiame were sparring and Amaya was upside down on a stack of mats moving an apple around telepathically.

" No. All I knew from Kami after cell, was that she is not normal and her memories are lock behind blocks." Daisuke said referring to the old guardian of Earth. Kami was a namek who fused with piccolo shortly before cell. Dende took over as guardian of the earth soon after. He landed a punch to Kiame's gut. She doubled over, but recovered quickly and swung a scissors kick to the chest. It caught Daisuke by surprise and he fell back.

" Sorry Jaz, it must be hard knowing your only sibling isn't even related to you and she is what other girl dreams of. A Princess."Kiame looks at me and wraps her arms around me and grasps a firm hold of my arms and shows me a new punch. I close my eyes and calm down. I am shocked knowing that my only sister isn't by blood. Betrayal and hurt filled every cell and opening my eyes, turned and fled out the back door and into the moonlight night.


End file.
